The Insufferable Romance: The ending
by absolutleyfabulous
Summary: The final chapters to my story of Harry and Luna. It's been a rollercoaster ride and with Voldemort back will he choose to fight or will he turn his back to be with Luna? Read, enjoy.


Authors Note: To all the people who have been waiting ever so patiently for this final installment to come to pass. I haven't forgotten that this must be finished. I am just sorry it has taken this long.

P.S I own nothing. The loveable characters and heartbreaking story of Harry Potter belongs whole heartedly to J.K Rowling.

Previously (and in better detail):

He couldn't believe it. There standing just several feet away at the end of a rose petal aisle she was there. He thought he had been dreaming this whole time, hallucinating for the fact that she couldn't have been real. And yet she was so close to touch. He had dreamed and dreamed of getting just one more moment with her, one more chance so he could tell her how he felt. In all this time, and all those so called hallucinations she had been real and he could have told her time and time again. Luna was alive. Luna was touchable. Luna was alive.

She was real.

That was all he could think of as his right foot took the first initiative to move, followed by his left. Slowly but surely his feet led him to the blonde haired, dreamy eyed, beautiful girl he longed to tell those words to. Even with her head facing the ground, tears streaming down her face, he couldn't help but love her more. Voldemort had long gone with his followers, off to conquer the wizarding world once and for all, but Harry didn't care. He didn't care that most of his wedding guests had left the building off to face the fateful war again or that Ginny was standing dumbfounded at the alter staring at the man she was supposed to marry walk to another girl. None of that entered his mind as he leaned down close to Luna, unsure of where to touch her to get her attention. All that kept repeating through his mind was:

She's alive.

"She was already dead in your mind Harry, what else was there to do but really lose her or take the chance to!" Ginny yelled.

"You don't understand," Harry replied, a smile forming on his face

"How, how don't I understand?" Ginny questioned.

"I couldn't lose her again," Harry replied and walked over to Luna, , "I can't lose you again."

He hesitated for a moment, unsure of his mind. She could still be a dream, a mirage, just playing with his head again. But as his left hand lowered slowly, touching her hair softly, her head popped up and those big grey eyes met his emerald green.

"I'm so sorry, I couldn't say anything," Luna cried softly, looking up at him.

"Luna."

"You should have just killed me," Luna continued.

"Luna."

"I'm so sorry," Luna cried and bent her head down.

"Luna," Harry smiled and lifted her head up.

"What?" Luna sighed as Harry wiped away her tears.

"I love you."

Chapter 1: A beginning to an end.

Harry pulled her in for the deepest hug he had given anyone since Sirius had been alive and reveled in her warmth. He had missed her every second of every day and finally he didn't have to dream of her warmth being close to him. She was finally in his arms, he was finally holding her. He got a second chance, he got his wish granted to him. Nothing would take her away from him again. No one would make him give her up. He let everyone get in the way before, let everyone get inside his head. He would not make that mistake again. Luna was back in his life for good and he would give up everyone to keep it that way.

A friendly hand touched Harry's shoulder and he pulled away from his embrace to see Dean kneeling right next to him. He smiled sadly at the two held out Harry's wand, "We need to go."

"No," Harry refused, "I made a promise."

"She was promised her freedom, you made a dumb move and because of her already promised freedom you need to fight with us. Luna was right; you are the only one who can defeat him."

"I am a man of my word Dean, I will not fight. He could go back on his if I do that and could kill her. I won't let her die because of some ridiculous fight."

"This is our freedom Harry, not just hers," Dean argued, "Here's the hard decision, of choosing what is right and what is easy."

"It's not a hard decision Dean," Harry glared, his mind made up, "I won't fight. Not if it means risking Luna."

Dean looked over at Luna for support, who had dried her tears and looked sadly at Dean, "My dear friend I am so sorry for my deceitfulness."

"It's okay Luna," Dean sighed, "I just wish you would have let me save you sooner."

"I am sorry."

"Help me now Luna," Dean stated, "Walk away from Harry. Make him fight. You're words are the only ones that matter."

Harry looked from one to the other wondering just how close these two were seeing as they didn't know anything about the other while at Hogwarts. His paranoia started to run his mind until Luna looked back at him and he smiled at how lucky he was.

"Dean is correct Harry. You need to do what is best for the world. I am one person opposed to thousands who will die if you don't take your wand and do what you were destined to do with it," Luna supported Harry's black eyed friend, "I told you so long ago about how I knew you had what it took to rid the wizarding world of the evil that is Voldemort and I still believe you have that power. You can do an amazing thing for this world, you just need to take that wand of yours and do marvelous things with it."

Harry glared at Luna, "No."

"Harry," Luna began but stopped with the angered look on his face.

"I lost you for three years, when you died I died too, and I refuse to risk your life again even for one second. You matter more. You are all that matters right now."

"I am not afraid to die Harry," Luna sighed, "If it's to help all the people we know and care for I am happy to die. He killed my father and ruined my life, I would not be sad to die so the world could be rid of him."

His angry green eyes fought with her dreamy grey eyes and he couldn't help but envy the fact that after everything she was still the innocent girl he had fallen in love with.

"I love you Luna."

"We must not confuse this time with such things Harry," Luna sighed and turned her eyes away from him, "What needs to happen is for you to grab that wand from Dean, stand up tall and fight the best fight you have ever fought in your life."

"You missed the first one Luna," Harry laughed, following Luna's lead in standing up.

She brushed her hair behind her ears and straightened her Hogwarts uniform and looked up at him serenely, "I could only imagine what wonderful moments could have happened."

Harry laughed but didn't take his wand from Dean; instead he looked toward the altar and looked into the chocolate brown eyes of a very angry Weasley.

He walked away from Luna and up to Ginny, knowing he was needing to have the hardest talk ever with her and he could already see tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I thought she was dead Gin," Harry started off.

"You should have taken the risk Harry," She glared, "She was dead to all of us, why not just make it official. We could have saved ourselves a lot of grief and this full on war."

"She is my weakness Ginny," Harry answered, "you know that. Everyone knows that."

"But you picked me!" Ginny yelled, petals flying off her bouquet as she threw her arms angrily, "You picked me to marry not her!"

"I only picked you because she wasn't here. You were never my first choice Ginny, You should have known that the moment you got involved with me. You should have known I would never get over her, that no one would ever surpass her in importance," Harry said fuming,

"So I was just second best, just a measly second pick to make people think you were ok?" Ginny guessed enraged.

"Well you are definitely a smart one Gin."

"Screw you Harry Potter," Ginny sneered, pushing past him, "I could never be a second choice to Luna."

She said nothing to Luna as she passed her and Luna stepped back uneasy with the anger of her once best friend. Luna didn't even get a moment to tell Ginny how absolutely beautiful she looked in her wedding gown. How it was the perfect match for such a beautiful soul, and how sorry she was that she had ruined her best friend's wedding. Luna would never forgive herself for ruining this day for Ginny. She truly had hoped for wonderful thing in that redhead's life.

Harry groaned frustrated and sat in one of the chairs unsure of what decision to make. His auror senses were telling him yes to go fight and win. He had beat Voldemort once, he could surely do it again and make sure that this thing never came back to haunt anyone. However, half of him was telling him to take Luna far away and start over with her. He could surely live a happy peaceful life with the blonde haired girl, never regretting the decision. But as much as he was so sure of both sides he couldn't make up his mind.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Luna asked and Harry couldn't help but smile at her words.

"I would never take your money Luna, you can have my thoughts for free."

Luna smiled happily and put her hand in Harry's. He squeezed it lovingly and loved knowing that she was still alive, "You know what the right decision is Harry."

"I'm tired of always doing the right thing, I want to be selfish for once Luna," Harry growled, "I want to be selfish with you. Why is that so hard for me to be able to do? I finally have you back, why can't I just enjoy that? Why must it be ruined with some stupid war that only I can be the winner at?"

"It's hard being the one with the power to be great. All great men suffered Harry and I am quite sure that all of them had wished to have led easier lives. You are a great man and you have been lucky in life to have great talents. The switch off is you don't get the easy life you would prefer, the sacrifices you make are the decisions that change the world for better," Luna explained and squeezed his hand back, "And even if these are the only moments we have together, until my last breaths I will never forget them."

"I won't let anything happen to you Luna," Harry said adamantly, "You are too valuable to let any harm come to again."

"So have you made your decision then?" Harry looked at Luna then looked back at Dean who was still waiting for his answer.

"I think this is the hardest decision I will have to make Luna," Harry confessed, and Luna put her hands on either side of his face.

"You will do amazing things Harry Potter. No matter what happens."

Harry pushed his face closer to hers and kissed her softly, memorizing once more the feel of her lips on his and how perfect every kiss with her was. As she pulled away and smiled, Harry stood up, walking over to Dean.

"I knew you would make the right decision Harry," Dean smiled and Harry took his wand from Dean.

"I have to do what is right," Harry nodded and twisted the wand between his hands, "You have been an amazing friend Dean."  
"I'm here for you Harry," Dean nodded and Harry lifted his head slightly looking at Dean.

"I'm glad you've said that Dean."

"Why?" Dean asked and Harry raised his wand, pointing it directly at Dean's heart.

"Come with us."

So tell me what you think, I know it's been a while.


End file.
